Little Earthquakes
by mistress of fire
Summary: It is currently the 20th century and Erik is in England looking for a student to teach. Erik goes to a school in Surrey and finds a small dark haired boy by the name of Harry Potter.
1. Luddite

Little Earthquakes

I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter

"Years go by, will I still be waiting for somebody else to understand... sometimes I hear my voice and it's been here, silent all these years..." -Tori Amos

Chapter 1- Luddite

Erik walked the streets of Surrey sneering at the people around him. Even after all this time he did not like people- especially when they were staring at his mask. He didn't know why he agreed to the music teacher of Surrey Primary School's proposal. It was highly unlikely that he would find someone who he'd be willing to teach among these spoiled upper class children.

The principal was waiting outside with another man that Erik assumed was the music teacher. The principal was a blonde man who bore more than a passing resemblance to Erik's old rival, Raoul. He wore a trendy suit and was scowling at the other man until he noticed Erik. The other man was small and stout with beady green eyes and messy dark red hair. He was wearing a tweed suit that was a few years out of style.

The principal introduced himself, "Hello. I am principal Chagney and this is our music teacher, Solomann. You must be Erik." Principal Chagney walked back into school confident that Erik would follow. Mr. Solomann did not say a word on their way to the pricipal's office though he was aware of his boss' displeasure. There was a small dark haired boy with green eyes sitting on the wooden bench outside Principal Chagney's office. His legs were swinging gently as he hummed quietly to himself. Erik walked right by the boy into the office ignoring the boy's gaze on his mask.

Principal Chagney did not offer Erik or Mr. Solomann a chair when they entered the office but instead got straight to business. "I do not understand the big deal about you but Mr. Solomann assures me that your being here is an honor. I will have the students perform for you during their music class."

Erik's body language changed slightly with displeasure. He spoke softly, "No, that would not be enough time. Erik will start as soon as his assistant, Nadir, arrives. That will be approximately an hour from now. Mr. Solomann went through a lot of trouble to get Erik here and he's told that it would be rude to not give the students a fair chance. Though if Erik had known that the school was run by a luddite he would not have agreed to Mr. Solomann's proposal." The hatred in his voice was palatable on the word English- it was like a curse.

Mr. Solomann noticed the threat that Erik had given him. He knew some of Erik's past. It would not be wise to piss him off. "Per-perhaps a compromise?"

Erik spoke smoothly, "Erik is here at _your_ request. Be careful of what you ask." Solomann read the assent that was wrapped in that statement.

Principal Chagney was not as willing. "The students' education is much more important than some half assed performance for a stranger who isn't even here." Principal Chagney nearly wet his pants from the anger that Erik was emitting without saying a word.

Erik slowly brought his hand into his duster and appeared to be fingering something inside. Nadir suddenly appeared at the door. "Nadir, what a delightful surprise. Erik was not expecting you for some time yet."

Nadir raised a hand, "No you may not. I don't care what he said."

Erik whined, "But he doesn't even know who Erik is."

Nadir sighed, "Look, why don't you go on a tour with-" Mr. Solomann raised his hand slightly, "-him and I will talk to…?"

"Principal Chagney" supplied Mr. Solomann.

"Principal Chagney about who you are." finished Nadir.

Erik's hand left his coat. "Erik agrees with that. Come find him when you are done." Mr. Solomann and Erik left the office.

Nadir smiled gently and ran a hand through his hair "You'll have to forgive Erik he's a bit…_eccentric_, but then again most geniuses are."

The principal was slightly mollified "A genius, what type of genius can't use basic grammar?"

Nadir muttered "muggles" under his breath, then louder, "Erik is hailed as one of the best musical geniuses in the world. Nobles and even kings would give up most of their fortunes for the opportunity given to your students for free."

Principal Chagney inhaled sharply, "He's that important then?"

Nadir smiled viciously, "That and more. I believe we should go back to Erik and the teacher before someone pisses him off enough for him to leave before hearing the students."

The principal was not a stupid man. The school had to avoid bad publicity from this visit since Erik apparently was so famous. He gestured for Nadir to leave the office before him. When he passed the small black haired boy still waiting on the bench he snarled "Go back to class you little troublemaker. I'll deal with you later." The small boy got up from the bench and ran off into the halls.

Nadir and Principal Chagney found Erik and Mr. Solomann in the fourth grade hall near the music room. Mr. Solomann gestured for Erik to peak into one of the classes but he declined with a curt gesture. Nadir stepped up to the door and saw the students working diligently. Erik had lost patience with the tour while Nadir was having words with Principal Chagney.

"Erik is here only to listen to your students. Take Erik and Nadir to the music room they will wait there." Mr. Solomann scurried off to the music room, Erik and Nadir strolled behind him and Principal Chagney stomped back to his office.

The music room's instruments were the typical type that inhabit elementary schools. None of the school's sumptuousness was visible in the small room. Nadir was not very surprised after speaking to Principal Chagney. Erik went straight to the piano and deemed it unfit to play. Every instrument was rejected by Erik and he was growing angry. "Why did you invite Erik to come here when you don't have a single thing for him to?" Luckily Nadir reminded him of the violin in his car before Erik lost his temper.

Nadir was even more aware of the students staring at them than Erik. Nadir took his violin from the car and gave it to Erik who took it after giving him a look. Nadir silently promised to explain why his violin was in the car later.

Back in the music room Nadir read a book while Erik played a song on the violin that Mr. Solomann listened to intently. The remainder of the hour before they were to start was spent that way.


	2. Flute

Time, thought I'd made friends with time  
Thought we'd be flying  
Maybe not this time - Tori Amos

Chapter 2- Flute

The hour that Erik had given Principal Chagney to prepare the staff for the interviews was over and there weren't any students in the classroom. Both Erik and Nadir hated liars, but was willing to give the principal the benefit of the doubt and more importantly 20 minutes before they stormed out. Fifteen minutes later Erik was pacing angrily and Nadir was trying to figure out what he would have to do to make up for it with Erik.

The principal entered as Erik was playing his last song on the violin before leaving. "Good, good, you're still here. The first grade classes are ready for you to hear them." Erik continued to play without reply. Nadir closed his book, "How many of the first grade children are in music?" Principal Chagney looked to Mr. Solomann for the answer.

He reluctantly pulled himself away from Erik's music, "Wha? Oh, the students, music is a required class in first and second grade."

Erik's melody became slightly harsher as he unsubtly showed his displeasure. Nadir continued in his unofficial position as PR agent for Erik, "And how many of the first graders are talented enough for you to bother Erik with them?"

Principal Cagney was offended by the idea that his students could be less than the best; after all they _were_ upper middle class. Did no one else understand that these youths were the future of Britain? Principal Chagney edited his own thought- except for Potter of course.

Mr. Solomann had answered Nadir while Principal Chagney was wool gathering. Principal Chagney left with one final word, "After you are done with the first graders send them back and the second graders will come. Oh, and just to make sure you don't try anything, Mr. Solomann will be in the room with you."

Principal Chagney left the room, slamming the door after him. He noticed that all but ten of the children waiting in the hall were gone presumably back in their classes. The remaining children entered the room after Principal Chagney was out of sight.

Erik watched the children lining up at the front of the room in contempt. His opinion of them did not improve after hearing their mucial 'talents'. All that these children were doing was wasting Erik's time. Nadir sighed; he had really made a mistake in getting Erik to agree to this. "Why are you wasting our time with every student that is in music class? I asked you to only show us those students who were good."

Mr. Solomann waited for the last of the first graders to leave the room before furiously whispering, "How _dare_ you say something like that with children in the room? We are a school, we encourage students, not discourage them. You will listen to _every_ student we show you without complaint or you may leave now."

Erik stood up to leave "Very well sir. Erik and Nadir will leave now and not listen to one more of your talent-less students."

Nadir pulled on Erik's sleeve receiving a glare for his impertinence, "At least hear through the third graders alright? We'll leave as soon as they're done." Erik glowered but did not gainsay him. Erik remained standing as the first group of ten second graders entered the room. "How many of you enjoy music class?" His tone of voice did not let the children lie to him; two children- both girls, raised their hands. "Out, out, the rest of you leave now and send in the next ten." Erik repeated this until only twenty-seven students in the second grade remained. Of the twenty-seven students he then asked, "And how many of you are good at singing?" Thirteen students raised their hand this time. Nadir waived them over to the left side of the room. "And how many of you are proficient at an instrument?" Erik's voice was softer now, less intimidating; one student went as far as to ask, "What does proficient mean, sir?"

Mr. Solomann fielded that question, "You are proficient when you are skilled with something." Several students 'oh'ed and twelve raised their hand. Those twelve were also waived to the left side of the room. The remaining two students were sent back to class as well. Erik sat down to hear the twenty five students in a much better mood. The second grade was little better than the first grade, but Erik was in a little bit of a better mood from having to listen to fewer students.

After the second grade was finished, Mr. Solomann suggested a lunch break seeing as it was already noon. He was the only one who wanted the break. The first twenty 3rd graders were treated the same as the second graders. The third group of third graders included the small boy who Erik had seen outside the office. Both Erik and Nadir were surprised at how much smaller he was when compared to his classmates. He was also the most poorly dressed; his large hand-me-downs were a sharp contrast to the others' brand name clothing.

Erik asked his first question. This group of children was much ruder about their 'no's than the previous group, on the other hand, they were also more enthusiastic when answering yes. The rest of the third grade groups proceeded as the first two did. There were twenty four of the third graders left after Erik questioned the class. Erik saw that the small boy was carefully watching a large fat blonde boy, probably a bully of some sort. Nadir wanted the children to leave so he could ask Erik about his interest in the child.

"Raise your hand, quietly, if you are talented at singing." Erik felt he had gotten the hang of children as eight did as he asked. One of the eight students was the large blonde that the small child was wary of. Another was a lanky lad that nudged the blonde in the side as they moved to the left side of the room. Erik kept his eye on all three boys as he continued "Those of you who can play an instrument well, move to the left as well."

The small boy started to step to the left but aborted it after he glanced at the large blonde. Five others moved to the left. Erik knew something was not right as Mr. Solomann called out, "Mr. Potter", and had the small boy follow him out into the hallway. The other students were sent out and auditions began while Mr. Solomann was out in the hall with the boy.

Erik listened to the students play their instruments, all of them were told to stop within the first thirty students. Those students were sent back to class and the first of the eight students went to the front of the room to sing. Nadir cursed that he could not have Erik leave the room until Mr. Solomann returned. He wanted to know why the other wanted to see the blonde and small boy in the room at the same time. This was the only group that Erik had the girls go before the boys.

Mr. Solomann re-entered the room with the small child when there were only two boys left to hear sing. One was the blonde boy and the other his lanky friend. They were both heard and told to go back to their class. The lanky child left the room without protest but the blonde sat back down and refused to leave.

Nadir was trying to avoid traumatizing the students so he answered before Erik and Mr. Solomann, "Who is this boy to you?"

The blonde drew himself up as he responded "I'm his cousin. Harry isn't too bright and he lies a lot so mum and dad asked me to watch out for him. I'm to make sure that he stays out of trouble." The small boy scowled at the blonde but did not respond verbally.

"Very Well then; let's begin." Erik had planned on completely ignoring the blonde child but found he was unable to because of the other boy's fixation on the blonde. The small child lifted a flute several times only to lower it without playing a single note. Erik was getting impatient; this was the last child he would have to hear before Nadir would let him leave.

The blonde boy was fidgeting. He was just as eager as Erik to get out of the room, but unlike Erik, he would actually say something: "Hey, Potter, play something so we can leave already." The blonde's words earned him a glare from all of the others in the room. The adults were worried that the blonde's words would make the small child more nervous and they would be stuck there even longer. The small child or Potter, as Nadir mentally renamed him, picked up the flute one last time.

Potter played a simple yet haunting tune fashioned after the wind. It was inexpertly played, as expected from an eight year old in a public school system, but Erik sensed the promise of a presence that could be awakened and coaxed out.

After the tune was over the blonde child started to escort Potter out whispering under his breath to the smaller boy. Erik was the only one with good enough hearing to understand the boy's chastisement. He did not like what he heard. Erik signaled to Nadir that he was done. The three of them, Nadir, Erik, and Mr. Solomann, went to Principal Chagney's office to discuss Potter.

When they got to the office Nadir was surprised to see the Potter boy in the chair outside again. Erik was not surprised after what he overheard though he wished he were wrong.


	3. Breakfast and Threats

I don't own either Phantom of the Opera or Harry Potter.

Chapter 3- Breakfast and threats

"Blood Roses,

Back on the street now,

Can't forget the things you never said" – Tori Amos

Erik was unable to sleep that night- he couldn't get the image of the Potter boy sitting on the bench out of his head. Erik walked over to Nadir's room at three in the morning only to find the Persian sound asleep. Erik scowled; how dare Nadir sleep soundly while he, Erik, was unable to. Erik went back into his room and stared hopelessly at the ceiling until five thirty in the morning.

Erik silently turned off his alarm and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Erik put the kettle on while the pancakes heated in the oven. Nadir stumbled down the stairs, half asleep, "Erik? What're you doin' up this early".

Erik handed Nadir a cup of tea and waited until he had drained the cup and was pouring his second cup before speaking. "We are going back to that horrid school today to make arrangements about Potter."

That statement jolted Nadir from half asleep to full wakefulness. "Potter?", Erik hardly ever deigned to remember the names of the people who he came into contact with, especially children.

Erik looked at Nadir questioningly, "surely you remember the young flutist you heard with Erik yesterday, the one that might have…potential".

Nadir took the pancakes out of the oven before they burned, "Of course _I _remember the Potter child; the question is why do _you_?"

Erik put the sliced fruit on the table next to the pancakes Nadir had supplied. "Erik wants to test him to see if he is worth teaching".

Erik filled his plate with pancakes, silently warning Nadir that he was not welcome to ask further questions. Nadir chose to ignore the warning. "What did you see in that child thatwould convince you towillingly go back to the horror called 'public school'?"

Erik continued to eat his pancakes hoping that Nadir would retract his question. He didn't. Erik reluctantly answered, "There is something in that child that reminds Erik of himself. The child has a sadness in his eyes, a sadness that should not exist in a child of his tender age. If the child can learn to sing or play than Erik would happily take him in as apprentice."

Nadir got up from the table and started towards his room in a tacit apology for prying. Erik had a third cup of tea waiting for Nadir in a travel cup, signifying his acceptance of the apology. The two of them left the house talking amiably about things long gone and dead.

The trip to the school took only enough time for Nadir to drink a third of his tea. He took it in with him, figuring that they might have to wait due to their lack of appointment.

The trip down the hallwas full of children on their way to their first class. The secretary outside the principal's office already had students waiting to see the principal- Erik noticed that it was the Dursley boy. Upon further examination, Erik noticed a poorly hiddensmirk on the boy's face.

Erik leaned against the wall just outside the office as Nadir talked to the secretary aboutseeing Principal Chagney. Nadir gestured smoothly while talking. Erik scowled as he saw the secretary laugh at a comment Nadir made. The secretary followed Nadir back to where Erik was waiting.

The secretary was an old harried woman who had the look of someone who regularly doesn't get enough sleep. "We don't allow masks in this school, Sir."

Erik restrained himself from harming the annoying woman; ridding himself of the annoyance would not help his efforts to be allowed to teach Potter. "You don't want to scar the students by showing them what is hidden underneath Erik's _mask_". The last word was spat with Erik's usual bitterness. He lifted up the edge of his mask to show the secretary, and the secretary alone, the horror of his face. The secretary screamed and fainted.

Nadir sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

Erik picked the secretary up and walked to the door of the office. Waiting for Nadir to open the door for him, "Yes. She annoyed Erik".

Nadir stood next to Erik but did not open the door. Both men ignored the scared children and the Dursley boy's gaping. "What did she say to get you so worked up? You normally have better control than that."

Erik stared pointedly at the door until Nadir opened it and the three entered. Erik dropped the woman on the couch before answering; "She did more than irritate Erik, she angered him".

Nadir gulped. Even after all this time Erik's temper still scared him. This was not good. An angry Erik is a creature that no one, not even him, wanted to be around. Nadir hoped, for the principal's sake, that he would agree with Erik's demands.

Nadir wasn't sure that he wanted to know what she did to anger Erik, but… "What happened?"

"She commanded Erik", Erik paused and then purred "She also had the audacity to think she had control over what is mine".

"You may want to consider being less sensitive about your mask, Erik. People in these times are curious and insensitive to others' wants and needs. Your corpse count will be quite high if you hurt or kill everyone who comments on it."

Erik turned to face Nadir. The Persian had a bad feeling about the look in his eyes. "Who said I was speaking of the mask?"

Nadir was saved from answering the question by a scream- the principal had found the two of them and the unconscious secretary. "What the hell is going on here?"

Nadir racked his mind for an answer that wouldn't give them a police escort to the nearest station. Erik answered with the truth before Nadir could tell his lie; "The secretary fainted from the horror of my visage".

The principal blinked, "_Right_ then." His skepticism was obvious. "What are you _gentleman_ doing back here?"

Nadir gave Erik a look; this was the once phantom's show not his. If Erik wanted this he would have to speak for himself. "Erik wishes to train Potter in music", Nadir groaned in his mind, Erik's bluntness strikes again. He was sure the other had just blown his chance. He was wrong.

Principal Chagney's greed allowed him to overlook the unconventionality of the request. "There are two issues with that request. Potter is not here today, and you have yet to mention what I- I mean the school- would get in return.

Erik rolled his eyes, "You would receive recognition because Erik's student was found in _your_ school and…I could always come back tomorrow or go to the Potter residence to speak to his parents directly". Erik knew that Potter's parents were dead. He just wanted to know whether Principal Chagney was aware of how the Dursleys treated Potter.

Principal Chagney's response was not comforting "Dudley Dursley informed me that Potter is sick. You may come back in two weeks to speak with Potter". Principal Chagney hoped that Erik would leave rather than wait that long to speak with an urchin like Potter.

"And why would the Dursley boy inform you of Potter's condition?" Erik's tone of voice held a warning that Chagney did not understand.

Principal Chagney didn't even think of lying, "Potter lives with the Dursley family. Vernon and Petunia were kind enough to take the brat in and raise him with their own son".

Nadir now understood why Erik was on edge- something was not right with the Potter-Dursley household. "Where do the Dursleys live? We'll call on them while their child is at school."

Principal Chagney swelled himself up. He meant it to be seen in an authoritative manner, but all of them knew it was to cover up his fear and desperation. "I can't tell random people from the streets the location of my students."

Erik refrained from grinning, he had the principal backed up in a corner; "and principals are allowed to ignore the living conditions of their students?"

Principal Chagney blanched, taken aback."I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh really? I don't believe you. Erik wonders if the police will. What do you think Nadir?"Erik made no attempt to hide the smugness in his voice.

"Oh I don't know, but I am _more_ than willing to find out. Shall I call them now?" Nadir took out his cell phone and began to dial the local authorities.

One ring, two rings- "Wait" screamed Principal Chagney. Nadir hung up the phone.

The principal remained silent. Erik turned to Nadir; "Dial the phone again".

Principal Chagney broke- "Okay, okay, the Dursleys live at number 4 Privite Drive".

Erik was not satisfied with Principal Chagney's answer, "and when does Dursley return home from work; if he does work at all?"

Principal Chagney mumbled "5:45", hoping that Erik didn't hear. He did.

Erik exited the room leaving Nadir alone with Principal Chagney to deliver one final warning. "If Potter is hurt because of this, you will wish that Erik had dealt with you rather than me. I was not the Daroga of Persia for nothing."

Principal Chagney stayed alone in his office for a while wondering just who the two men that interfered with his school are. His secretary hadn't woken up yet and Persia no longer exists. Chagney decided to stay out of the men's way, and hopefully the crossfire, in the battle that was sure to come


	4. Into the Breach

Thanks to Whisper of the Winds for pointing out the mistake last chapter, it has been fixed since. I'm not entirely happy with the quote at the top. If you see a repost of this chapter later, chances are the quote would be the only difference.

Chapter 4- Into the Breach

"Years go by will I choke on my tears  
Till finally there is nothing left"

-Tori Amos

Nadir stalked through the Primary School just as angry as Erik. He didn't know exactly what the Dursleys did, but it had to be bad if the police should be involved. He had the presence of mind to stop a passing teacher for directions to Private Drive. He thanked the man and left the school.

Erik was already out the building and down the block. The problem? he was going in the wrong direction. Nadir ran to catch up, not knowing Erik would stop for him.

"We're going the wrong way."

Erik tensed and turned to Nadir, "How do you know?"

"I asked someone in the school"

"It wasn't that secretary, was it?"

Nadir caught the threat in Erik's voice and was quick to reassure him, "No, of course not; I think she's still unconscious. I asked a man, presumably a teacher".

Erik slightly relaxed and gestured for Nadir to lead the way. As a precaution, Nadir first lead them around the school so none inside would notice their passing.

Nadir was surprised at Erik's lack of questioning when they weren't at Privet Drive ten minutes later. He didn't even raise an eyebrow as they passed the same street twice (it curved back on itself). Finally the two arrived at Private Drive twenty minutes after their initial departure.

Number 4 Private Drive had the best kept lawn on the street. Erik restrained himself from destroying it on his short walk to the door. Nadir rang the bell and they could do nothing but wait.

The door opened by the hand of a thin blonde woman who had, in Nadir's opinion, an abnormally large neck. "Yes, may I help you?" she simpered at Nadir. She looked distastefully at Erik's attire. The things people wear today. In her mind the only way he could be dressed more outlandish was if he wore a robe as well.

"Indeed you may, madam" spoke Erik, his tone grave.

Petunia's misgivings about the masked gentleman dissipated slightly at his cultured musical voice. "And what sort of business do you have with me?"

Nadir answered that question hoping to avoid _another_ incident from his friend's lack of tact. "Erik and I were recently at your son's school. We were told we could find you at this address."

Petunia was reluctant to allow them entrance into her home until Erik mentioned conducting their business in privacy instead of in public, where anyone may interrupt them.

The woman glanced at Erik and seemed taken aback, though inviting them into her home regardless. Both Erik and Nadir were shocked at her willingness to host complete strangers, especially since the only other occupant in the house was a 'sick' little boy.

Mrs. Dursley brought them into the living room and offered the men seats; both of them accepted. "Now, how can I help you gentlemen?"

Erik leaned forward, "We are here on business regarding your nephew."

Mrs. Dursley immediately stood, "I should've known the two of you were freaks", she spat.

Erik was furious- few words evoke his anger as much as that. The only reason he had not already torn her apart was his knowledge that Mrs. Dursley had been referring to wizards, not what lay beneath his mask.

"Freaks? Madam, let me assure you; we are nothing of the sort." Erik stood up and loomed over Mrs. Dursley, "What we are, are… concerned citizens, concerned with the condition of your nephew. Let us see him and be off on our way."

"The boy's sick" Mrs. Dursley said flatly.

Nadir interjected at this point. "We understand, we just…" Nadir was sure to choose his words with caution- "Want to get a reading on how sick he is, to get an idea of how long it will take him to recover and start his apprenticeship."

"Apprenticeship?" queried Mrs. Dursley.

Erik glared at Nadir, stopping when he saw the other flinch slightly. Erik spoke, "I apologize. We had originally come here to inform you that I have chosen Harry to impart my knowledge-"

Mrs. Dursley cut Erik off. "I won't allow it. The fre- boy doesn't need specialized education. He'll never use it anyway."

Erik stood up as well, "I do hopeyou were not about to call young Potter a freak." His tone was dark and promised dismemberment, at the least, if she disagreed.

"O-of course not, I would never." stammered Petunia, "He just wouldn't benefit from an intensive program. The boy is just too lazy."

Nadir was listening quietly to the conversation while trying to place what was wrong; "You have yet to call your nephew by name. Do you even know what his name is?"

Mrs. Dursley was visibly startled by the question and remained quiet until Erik demanded an answer from her.

Mrs. Dursley was ready to call the police on the two men in her house; they had no right to come here and assault her normalcy with outrageous accusations. "Of course I know the boy's name, he's my nephew after all".

Nadir defused the tension in the room by playing to Mrs. Dursley's hosting skills; "May I use your restroom?"

Mrs. Dursley paused, unable to figure out which man she would rather keep her eye on. She decided on Erik- who knew what he was hiding under that mask? "Go out into the hallway and make a left, the bathroom is the first door after the stairs."

Nadir left the room hoping that Erik wouldn't kill Mrs. Dursley while he took care of his business. As he passed the stairs he noticed a cupboard under it. The cupboard had a padlock on the outside and a slot that could be opened to view the inside. Nadir opened the slot and saw a shadow of something moving in the darkness. Then bright green eyes appeared for just a second. Nadir immediately forgot about needing the bathroom.

Nadir studied the padlock; it was beyond his meager lock picking skills. He went back into the living room- he and Erik would set this lady straight about how to raise a child.

Erik and Mrs. Dursley were sitting in silence when he returned. "What do you keep in your cupboard, Mrs. Dursley, that requires a padlock?"

Petunia paused for a moment before answering his query, a glint of fear in her eye. "Just some old valuables that my sister left me, china and such."

Nadir heard Erik growl slightly, apparently the other also knew she was lying. "And how exactly would china create a flash of green in the closet?"

"I don't know, perhaps a reflection of the light", Mrs. Dursley was getting desperate; she never should have invited the two in without Mr. Dursley's presence.

Erik started towards the cupboard.

"Erik wait- we have to do this legally!"

Erik had to struggle with himself to keep from snapping at his friend, "I will not leave young Harry here any longer while you go through bureaucracy."

"I'll call the police. They can take the child out of here while social services investigates," reasoned Nadir, a pleading tone in his voice.

Mrs. Dursley attempted to sneak away while the two men were arguing, but both men saw her. Erik stalked up to Mrs. Dursley, "You will sit on the couch and remain there until you are given permission to get up." She meekly nodded at the anger in his voice.

Erik proceeded to ignore her again to keep himself from doing something regrettable. "What if the police don't think anything's wrong?"

Nadir gave a very simple answer, "the child is living in a cupboard." Nadir took out his cell phone and called the police.

Mrs. Dursley started to get up. When neither stopped her she ran into the kitchen. By the time Mrs. Dursley finished calling her husband Nadir was already off the phone with the police.

"Are you going to keep the child in the cupboard until the police let him out?" Nadir wanted to make sure the child wasn't physically hurt as soon as possible.

Mrs. Dursley's phone call returned her confidence. "When the police arrive, they're going to find that you wasted their time. Potter gets fair treatment from us."

A few minutes later a car pulled up to the house. Mrs. Dursley looked out the window- it was a police car. Two officers left the car, heading towards her house. She could just see the neighbors talking about this over dinner. Well, at least the police would be leaving with the men and not the boy.

Mrs. Dursley opened the door for the officers before they had a chance to ring the bell. "Thank god you're here, officers. These men burst into my house, demanded to see my nephew, and when I said no because he's sick- they start accusing me of abusing my dear nephew."

The officers looked at each other, the one on the left shrugged slightly. "Oh but I've forgotten my manners, please come in." Mrs. Dursley was determined to have this confrontation end in her favor.


End file.
